


Saudade.

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Dreamnap Stories. [2]
Category: Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Because Tommy is a child, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream team smp is a city and so is L’Manberg but they’re fighting, Forgotten childhood best friends, Gen, M/M, Sad Ending, Sapnap’s pov, Underaged death, What-If, Wilbur’s pov, another shitty fic of mine, bad characterisation, i’m sorry people that expected me to write fluff, mentions of a lot of other characters, minecraft au, second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: The SMP is simply a city in Minecraft, and so is l’Manberg, both of these neighbouring cities have recently waged war on each other. And a young soldier by the name of Tommy dares their captain to a duel, which he accepts.The duel turns catastrophic, leading to an outcome neither sides ever wanted.An au where Minecraft is realistic, and respawning isn’t a thing! This is how the duel would’ve played out, if neither Tommy nor Dream missed, and they both hit their target.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dreamnap Stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890532
Comments: 26
Kudos: 273





	1. Hiraeth.

**Author's Note:**

> What if neither Dream nor Tommy won the duel and they both shot each other, Minecraft AU where respawning isn’t a thing because i want angst. I apologise for my severe lack of dialogue... also the characterisation will be bad but keep in mind that this is only my second fic!
> 
> And i’m sorry about the weird pov, basically i’m just sorry this fic has to exist. 
> 
> Feel free to comment suggestions!

They were all gathered near the bridge, staring down the soldiers on the other side while subconsciously keeping their eyes on Dream. Dream, who stood there with his bow in hands, staring down the ambitious child who challenged him to the duel in the first place, the porcelain mask hiding his face, showing none of the emotions Sapnap was sure were present on his face.

Dream wasn’t dressed in any of his regular armour, the enchanted netherite he knew would protect the other, instead, he was dressed in painfully casual clothing, his simple white porcelain mask, brown cargo pants, black leather boots and a green hoodie. As opposed to Tommy’s war uniform, were you to view them as strangers, you wouldn’t expect who was actually the more experienced bowman, but maybe, it would lead Tommy into a false sense of security as well. 

He shuffled his feet as he waited for the duel to start, waiting for l’Manbergs general to arrive, he together with George, Eret and Punz were gathered on the land near Dream’s placement on the bridge. Weapons out and at the ready, in case any mobs were to get closer to them than would be appreciated, or even more concerning, if the other side decided to break their reluctant truce before the battle. 

He looked to the side, carefully watching his friends and comrades, George was showing clear concern, but tried to hide it, failing miserably, even his glasses didn’t help, the worry for his best friend shining through clear. But he didn’t judge his friend for it one bit, it was exactly how he was feeling after all, Punz on the other hand seemed confident in Dream, with a minimal amount of worry, confident enough to provide their enemy with arrows. And Eret, he was equally concerned and conflicted, but Sapnap couldn’t properly place who Eret was concerned for exactly, all that mattered was that he didn’t seem keen on interfering on Tommy’s behalf.

Unlike the soldier’s of l’Manberg, which Sapnap picked up on and noted without any issue. He wasn’t sure who seemed most concerned for Tommy but it was a close race between Wilbur and Tubbo, the latter clenching his fist in silent anger and concern while the former held his gaze steady even when a creeper approached, his eyebrows knitted together in clear worry for the outcome. Meanwhile Fundy was looking on with a hint of guilt, already feeling bad for giving the child his bow, unwilling to be the indirect cause of the others’ death.

Sapnap got snapped out of his daze when George nudged him, nodding down towards the bridge, “Get your mind out of your arse!” Was what the brown haired man whispered to him quickly after, and all he could do was snicker in reply, already imagining Bad’s quick scolding. However, instead of giving his friend a verbal reply he simply looked down, listening to Wilbur count down, his hand slowly lowering.

He could see Dream and Tommy turn their backs towards each other, as they took a step whenever Wilbur audibly counted down. He watched as his lovers’ dirty blond hair blew in the wind, immediately wishing he was able to run his hands through those beautiful strands of hair, but he would be able to do so after the duel, keeping those words in mind he focused all his attention back onto the duel.

“Three.”

One more step away from each other, yet one step closer to the end of this war.

“Four.”

The light reflects off of Dream’s mask, and he can only imagine the determination written on his face, brilliant green eyes glinting dangerously, always prepared.

“Five.”

He’s imagining l’Manbergs grief once Tommy dies, he’s sure the other will, there was no way he wouldn’t, and he won’t accept an outcome where the child doesn’t die.

“Six.”

He looks over towards his comrades again, and watches as George’s fingers slowly cross, copying the movement, returning the small smile George sends him once the other notices his copied movement.

“Seven.”

He glances over towards l’Manbergs’ soldiers again, seeing them share most of the same feelings he has, maybe if things had gone differently they could’ve all become friends, it was truly sad to see it go this way.

“Eight.”

The grip on his sword tightens, his right hand gripping the diamond sword while his left hand still has their fingers crossed. He’s ready for a battle, even though this duel is supposed to be the end of the war, it felt too good to be true.

“Nine.”

This was it, a few more seconds, he’d just have to wait for Wilbur to shout out the next sentence. He shares one last gaze with George, and a nod with Punz and Eret before looking directly at Dream. He was shocked to see that the other was already looking at him with a sideways glance, the hint of a brilliant green eye barely peeking out.

He rolls his eyes and waves his hand slightly, he loved this man, but he really needed to pay more attention to the duel. Just by listening to that familiar wheeze, Sapnap knows Dream caught onto what he was conveying, and he looked own at the bow in his hand, before walking forward just one more step, readying himself for the duel.

“Ten paces, fire!”

It seemed like the whole world slowed down as he watched Dream turn around, bow in his hand. The string was already pulled tightly and the arrow was notched, with just a glance Sapnap could tell his lover was aiming directly at Tommy’s heart. The arrow left the wood of the bow within mere seconds, but it felt like a whole minute for him, watching the arrow glide perfectly below the arrow being send from the opposite direction.

Wait...

The arrow being send from the opposite direction?

Sapnap’s head turned so quickly he was sure he got whiplash, as he stared at Tommy in horror, watching Dream’s green tipped arrow enter the young blond’s chest right through the heart, the green tip coming out red the other end. That young, overambitious child had managed to actually aim the arrow towards Dream. He ignores the screams of the opposite side, his brain finally connecting that Tommy’s arrow absolutely would’ve hit it’s mark.

He doesn’t even look at Dream, or his comrades as he rushes towards the now blood stained bridge, they would never get the blood out of that wood, but that wasn’t his main concern. He nearly slipped over the blood, Dream’s soft wheezing laugh signalling that his lover had very much picked up on his mistake. The corner of his mouth pulled upwards at that beautiful sound, good, at least he was capable of laughing, he wasn’t dead.

The smile disappeared the second he sees Dream’s body laying limp on the ground, the arrow stuck in his chest, barely missing his heart. If that wasn’t heartbreaking enough, the sight of Dream’s bloodied smile, and teary eyes staring back at him would’ve done the trick, the white porcelain mask had been knocked off during the fall, revealing his lover’s face not only to the him, but also the rest of the world. He was sure the man would’ve freaked out about it it was any other time, he always did like the mystery surrounding his face.

Tommy’s arrow wasn’t an immediately fatal shot like Dream had done to Tommy, that foolish boy had died before his body even hit the ground, it was a small mercy, not having to hear the anguished cries of his own comrades, a mercy he was unable to give to Dream. It felt ironic to him, the young boy had called Dream many things, coldhearted being one of them, yet here his lover was, making sure the young boy would feel the least amount of pain possible, both physically and emotionally.

He could’ve written poems, or composed music about how kind the man could be, or even sang songs about it, but this wasn’t the time, it would never be the time anymore.

Sapnap kneeled next down to his lover instantly, carefully pulling the taller man’s body into his lap, supporting his back, Dream’s head tucked against his shoulder. The man’s brilliant green eyes were staring up at him, looking at him with such a desperate yet loving look in them, he already know he wasn’t capable of being saved.

And Sapnap knew the same thing.

Which is why he didn’t stop Dream when he opened his mouth to speak, he only looked at the man with love and longing, wanting to remember everything about him in what he knew to be his lovers’ final moments. “At least... i didn’t lose.” The words were so unexpected yet so like him, they ripped a startled laugh from him. Leave it to Dream to be able to make someone laugh even in his final moments, “Dream... i love you.” Those were the only words he managed to utter once his laughing died down, and they didn’t disappoint.

Dream’s face and body softened at the words, he didn’t lose the look of love on his face, if anything it grew more extreme. But what those little words did add was an air of resignation, not only around the dying man but around Sapnap himself as well, it seemed to span throughout the entire world, at least, to everyone present, it seemed that way.

He hesitantly loosened his arm from around Dream, ignoring the blood as he carefully brushed his thumb across that oh so beloved freckled cheek. He didn’t need a reply to know Dream loved him as well, all he needed was to hear the sound of his breathing, a sound he has never once treasured as much as he did now. There have been many close calls during the war but he never once remembers counting the seconds between his boy’s breathing, his eyebrows drooping as he realises the time between each intake of breath increases.

“There are a lot more things i wanted to do with you, you know that right?” Instead of letting his mood drop, Sapnap just talked. He didn’t want his boy to die in silence, if there was one thing Dream hated it was that. He simply strokes his boy’s freckled cheek, resting his own cheek on top a bunch of messy dirty blond hair. “Find a desert temple... beat the end, find a underwater monument..” 

The lack of Dream’s objections speak for themselves, and he knows the other wanted those exact same things. “Steal Bad’s muffins again, even if he keeps preaching that we can just grab them whenever we want and it isn’t stealing... call George short until he kicks one of us in the shins-“ he hears a soft wheeze, but he keeps talking, the sound of a discussion off in the distance “-switch Techno’s sword out for a rubber training sword... escaping angry piglins in the middle of the Nether”

He chuckles, it sounds a lot less lively than it usually did, but he keeps talking. “You laughing at me and George as we try to kill a ghast for more than ten minutes... only for you to get it done with one hit.” He isn’t sure when his hopes of their future turn into reminiscing old memories. “Us swimming around in boats, unaware of gurglers below us, playing our stupid games...” he starts running his hand through the dirty blond hair, not even realising that Dream’s breathing had stopped seconds ago. 

He is shocked out of his daze when a hand grabs his shoulder, and it feels lie the bubble around him and Dream has broken entirely as the sound of infuriated yelling crosses his ear. “We need to go Sapnap! We need to take him out of here and back to the base, Eret and Punz are keeping them busy!” Them? Oh... right, they were fighting a duel. He felt determination flood his body and he looked at George with a forced smile, not wanting his friend to feel the slightest bit down.

“Alright.”

The arm he has around Dream’s torso tightens, and he carefully wraps his remaining arm under the man’s knee, standing up and lifting Dream with him in a bridal carry. He sees George lean down quickly to take the white porcelain mask, slightly stained with blood, but still whole. He’s sure they all would have lost it, if Dream wasn’t-

The sound of Wilbur’s voice startles both him and George, and immediately shot them into action. George took the lead, and the older man dashed through the trees, clearing the path for him, he’ll be sure to thank the other once they get back to the base, but for now they escape with Dream’s , there would be time for tears and feelings later, for now, they were back in a war, and there was no way they would let l’Manberg win after this.

For their city.

For Dream.

But now, while they were running through the woods, their other comrades defending their escape, and renouncing their war, all Sapnap could think was how he would tell everyone else, how they would tell everyone else. How was he supposed to look Bad in the eyes and explain what happened, how was he supposed to send a letter back to their old village explaining this all to Dream’s family, how was he going to tell anyone that Dream was dead?

He would figure it out, but for now, he’d clutch Dream’s still warm body in his arms, as he tried his best to not drop him, and let his lover down again.


	2. Epiphany.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is a captain of l’Manberg, who once had a best friend from their rival city. After the duel he lost Tommy, who was like a little brother to him, but the war is never over, and it seems like it never will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Aria_Cinabun
> 
> Wilbur’s side of the story in Saudade. Also i haven’t written Wilbur before so be gentle, and some background to Saudade as well because... i wanted to. Also this is more jambled than the first chapter but... i didn’t wanna write the same fic twice. Feel free to theorise about this in the comments!
> 
> Italics is flashbacks.

He already knew this would happen since the day the war started, he could remember it clearly, too clearly in fact. He had been just a child when he got the news himself, and he remembers staring at his mother in horror when she told him his father had to leave to support the war, a war they didn’t want in the first place. Besides that, no one remembers exactly why the war had started, there was supposed to be a simple meeting between the kings of their city, and in the end one of them ended up dead, and the other got blamed.

Ever since then, the two city’s have been at war, neither of them willing to give up, both of them fighting for justice, neither of them aware what it’s even for. Wilbur had joined the war as soon as he possibly could, joining in his father’s footsteps, he has risen in the ranks quickly, his expertise with a sword paying off, and ending up with him having his own squad of soldiers right under his command..

And he still remembers a time where they weren’t enemies, when his once best friend was from that now cursed city, brilliant green eyes, messy dirty blond hair, what was his name again? He couldn’t quite remember, but he remembers making fun of the other boy, spending their days toying around. He hasn’t seen that boy in years but, every now and then, his old friends comes to mind, and he wonders what ever happened to that bright eyed boy with a wheezing laugh.

_The sun shone brightly, lighting up the forest clearing beautifully. A short boy around his age quickly took his attention, bright green eyes filled with joy. He was waving his hands around manically, trying to catch Wilbur’s attention, “Look! We can still see our cities from here!’” He immediately went towards his younger friend, an amused smile on his face._

_“Really? Thought we were out here to look for wolves! Not sightseeing!”_

_The shorter boy seemed to pout at that, and started to shake his head. “Alright you meanie! We’ll go find your woofs! Maybe i can find one for Sapnap.”_

_After that short exchange of words the two continued to walk through the forest, Wilbur taking the lead, while his childhood friend followed close behind him._

He looked down at the new headstone in l’Manberg, letting out a sigh, the boy was much too young to end up under the ground. He leans down and gently places more fresh flowers on top of the fresh dirt, adding to the pile of flowers and small gifts. He brushes his hand over Tommy’s name, sorrow filling his heart, before shaking his head, curly brown hair falling in his face.

With his heart as heavy as stone he turned around, walking away, back towards the rest of his soldiers.

He doesn’t want to think about either of the blondes anymore, one nameless, and one lost.

-☘︎︎-

It was a week later, a week after that fateful duel, and Wilbur looked up at the hill, silently watching the other side’s soldiers advance towards them slowly. His eyes widen as he spots a painful gap in their front lines, the soldiers next to the gap looking down at his soldiers with contempt. 

One of the soldier had short brown hair, and his eyes were hidden by white rimmed glasses, they hide his eyes but they don’t hide the openly hostile body language of the soldier. The man had a bow aimed right at him, it hurts when he recognises that it’s one of the soldiers present when they blew up l’Manbergs northern wall. One of the soldiers always right next to their captain, no doubt he was out to get him.

His eyes slowly wander over to the other soldiers, and he immediately regrets doing so, it felt like looking directly into a mirror, the soldier’s eyes were cold, and filled with silent anger,. But underneath all that he sees love and grief, hidden so well, the only reason he could see it so easily was due to the same feelings inside his own heart.

The longer he looks at the ebony haired soldier the more he regrets doing so, as he slowly starts to realise who it was. And he’s taken right back to the day of the duel, it feels like he’s on his knees all over again, hanging his head over the dead body of a young blond boy he considered to be a brother, slowly turning his head to look at the man who did this, the man who shot the arrow right through Tommy’s heart. 

He was shocked to recognise that the ebony haired soldier was cradling an equally broken body, but it at least seemed to be a breathing body. The only thing stopping him from running directly towards the broken body of his enemy was Fundy’s hand firmly on his shoulder, stopping him from doing anything rash. And if that wouldn’t have stopped him, the three soldiers guarding their fallen companion sure did, that same Brown haired soldier blocking his path to revenge.

There was a bad taste in his mouth, and he’d only realise later that he had been biting down on his tongue the entire time, hard enough to draw blood.

He’s taken right back to the present when l’Manbergs war horn sounds, and he nods towards the men he has left. “Don’t engage with the soldiers from the duel, i am not losing more of you. If you see them approaching retreat to another part of the battlefield immediately.” They all nod understandingly, there were other times to enact their revenge, but for now, they needed to stay alive.

After a nod from their general, Wilbur raises his sword towards the hill, looking at the other soldiers menacingly, before both sides of the battle start running towards each other. The archers staying back, aiming at the men further back, while the swordsmen run directly at each other, blood spilling already. 

Anguished cries and angry shouts echo throughout the battlefield, the sounds of it bring back to the day of the duel, once again.

_The second the green tipped arrow pierces Tommy’s heart, he hears screaming all around him, it takes only seconds before he lets out a shout of his own. Tubbo ran towards Tommy the quickest, quickly followed by himself, and eventually Fundy. Before he can even think about it he drops down to his knees, pulling Tommy into his lap._

_He feels rage build up within him when he sees it’s already too late for the young boy, he was dead before he even hit the ground. The accuracy of the arrow was something he had only seen in two people before, and he felt gleeful, realising that one of them would be dead by the end of today. It might have caused Tommy’s death, but it seemed he was capable of taking out their captain._

_Strands of bloody blond hair slip through his fingers as he anxiously runs his hand through Tommy’s hair, a mockery of the way he did right before the battle. He feels Tubbo’s fingers meet his in the mess, just as bloody as his own, begging his best friend to please come back he feels Fundy’s hand on his shoulder, a steadying and warm anchor before it dissapears._

_In the distance he hears Fundy argue and yell, the voices of the enemy soldiers yelling right back at him, he knows he should get up and speak with them, any rational captain would do so, but he can’t find it in himself to force his body upwards. The silence surrounding Tommy, Tubbo and him however, is deafening, so he tunes into the soft whispering he hears across the bridge, and his hatred immediately builds up again, enough for Wilbur to force himself upwards, walking over to Fundy._

_“This war is not over, we will not stop fighting for our justice.”_

_The words echo around them, and all of the soldiers freeze, looking at Wilbur with looks ranging from confusion, to disgust. His own hatred however, fuels him on, if there was one person that should’ve died during the duel it was their captain, not Tommy, never him. And now the man was being held in an embrace he did not deserve, he was glad the other was still suffering however, wishing nothing more for the man that did this to him and his people._

_“Our truce is over, and i won’t hesitate to-“_

The horn sounds again, signalling their retreat. He looks around wildly for the rest of his soldiers, catching their eyes one by one before, he signalled his confirmation towards them and watched as they slowly retreated back towards the city. He turns around only to be confronted by the ebony haired man, a diamond sword glinting dangerously at his neck.

“Not another step.” Was all the other man had to say to him, his voice sounding surprisingly relaxed, it would be comforting if there wasn’t a sword at his throat.

“What are you here for soldier? Your forces have won for today.” He crossed his arms, looking as unfazed as he possibly could. As far as he was aware the soldiers mostly relied on their old captain for plans, the only reason they managed to get away from him so often was purely because of him, and with him out of the way there wasn’t much to worry about. If the ebony haired man seemed worried, he didn’t show it, as he proceeded to utter a name he didn’t think he’d hear again.

“I’m here for Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely didn’t expect people to be interested in more from Saudade, but let me know if you want evenmore from this au!

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me if you wish but keep in mind you /need/ me for either a continuation or fluff.
> 
> Feel free to comment suggestions!


End file.
